Fabric softener compositions having pearlescent or pearl-like appearance have been described. Chemical as well as high power density processing approaches have been described to achieve pearlescent compositions. There is a continuing need to for low cost, low power methods of making pearlescent liquid fabric softener compositions.
See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,450,714; 4,621,023; 4,895,452; 5,380,089; US 2009/0156455; US 2008-0061459; US2009/0054296; US 2009/0054297; WO 2004/014321; WO 2007/100669; WO 2009/027268; WO 2009057009A1; EP-B1-0181773; EP-A2-0581193; CA Pat. Publ. No. 2,675,704 A1.